The present invention relates to a lens for diffusing in a predetermined direction light which issues from a light emitting diode (LED) and, more particularly, to the structure of such a lens which is built in part of the casing of electronic equipment having only a limited space therein.
A portable telephone, cordless telephone or similar equipment has a casing formed with a slot, and a diffusing lens received in the slot. When a call arrives at the telephone, an LED accommodated in the casing emits light while the lens diffuses the light to the outside of the casing to alert the user of the telephone to the call. The lens is implemented as a relatively thick plate-like light transmitting member and has the outer surface thereof so configured as to form part of the outer periphery of the casing. The LED is located in close proximity to the lens in the casing and supported by a support member in a predetermined position. The support member is affixed to the casing. Inside the casing, part of the lens is notched to form a recess for receiving the LED.
As stated above, it is necessary with the conventional structure to confine the printed circuit board and the support member affixed to the circuit board and supporting the LED in a predetermined position, i.e., in the recess of the lens in the limited narrow space of the casing. This prevents the various parts from being freely arranged in the casing.